1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving an industrial vehicle, and more particularly to an industrial vehicle driving apparatus such that all or a part of the center brake device is disposed within the torque converter or the clutch housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Driving apparatus for industrial vehicles generally comprises an engine, a torque converter or clutch, a transmission, a final drive and so on. In the conventional apparatus, a single driving apparatus is formed by connecting the respective housings for the engine, torque converter or clutch and the transmission, and further by making the housing for the final drive integral with the housing for the transmission.
When a center brake which serves as a parking brake device is additionally provided for the driving apparatus, however, it is necessary to separate the transmission housing from the final drive housing in order to dispose the center brake therebetween. To avoid this disadvantage, there exists a driving apparatus such that the output shaft of a transmission projects from the side of the torque converter or clutch.
In this prior-art apparatus, however, since the torque converter or clutch housing interferes with the brake drum, the torque converter or clutch housing are designed to be narrow, or the interval between the two shafts of the transmission are designed to be long. In the former case, a problem arises in that it is difficult to design a driving apparatus provided with enough strength for this purpose, and in the latter case, the transmission inevitably becomes large in size.